Captured
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: This takes place after MR: SOF. When Max gets captured can Fang keep the flock together long enough to save her? What will the white coats do to Max as she plots her escape?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Fan Fic, so yeah me! Not sure about the title yet so if you have any ideas please tell me! Be honest but constructive criticism is preferred.  This story takes place right after School's Out Forever. R & R!

stellergazeller

Disclaimer: I claim no right to any of the Max Ride characters.

Claimer: I claim the right to this plot and any new characters I chose to add.

Chapter 1

Max POV

I awoke to a blinding light shining directly into my eyes. Where was I? Where was the flock? Oh yeah. I had been captured when erasers stormed our campsite after we had blown up Intex. I had to be at The School. I'd know that smell of antiseptic and the quiet humming of the machines I would be tortured by anywhere. I was lying on a table, wings outstretched surrounded by white coats who were whispering, taking notes, and occasionally gesturing to one another with a pen. All though I was awake, I'd didn't let them know. I lay there pretending to be asleep trying to absorb all the information I could.

"… amazing specimen…"

"Look at the distribution of feathers on the feathers on the top right wing."

" Yes, quite unusual."

"… run the maze, physical tests, erasers, you know the usual."

Oh great. The usual.

Fang POV

"Oh Fang. Do you think we'll ever see Max again?" Angel said snuggling close to my side.

" Angel, I know we'll see Max again." I said trying to be as comforting as I could. I had never been good at this.

"Do you think they took her there?" Angel said there meaning the school.

"I'd guess so."

" Will we be able to get her out?"

"We got you out didn't we?"

"Yeah I guess so…" she paused, "you really miss her don't you?"

She had obviously been reading my thoughts. I immediately snapped the mind barriers blocking her out of my thoughts. She suddenly looked annoyed, so I continued.

" Max is like my sister."

" Any more than that?"

"Angel we're all upset, why don't you talk to Ig about some food. It'll make us all feel better."

"Ok." She sighed. She walked away looking back like I was hiding something.

Max POV

The bell rang and the fight began. My opponent and I circled. The eraser shot out a fist, I easily blocked it then launched a roundhouse kick that contacted the center of his ribcage. I heard a satisfying crack, and the eraser gasped for breath clutching his chest.

I took this opportunity to land a punch in the back of his neck. The eraser howled in pain. Now on his knees he created a gash in my leg with his claws. I planted one more kick in his spine and he lay crumpled on the ground. I slowly limped away to the edge of the ring.

" 1:17. Not a bad time. It's improving." A white coat said scribbling something down on a clipboard.

The next eraser came in and it started all over again. I lunged and the eraser countered my punch grabbing my arm and twisting it around my back. I swept my leg causing him to fall and in shock letting go of my arm.

He jumped back up and shot out a series of kicks, jabs, and punches. I blocked most of the wildly flying attacks; the others I couldn't block were going to leave some bruises.

He racked his claws across my cheek causing that familiar red liquid to flow and drip down my face. I lashed out, anger now fueling my fight.

Finally, after a few minor scratches, I had him on his back I kicked his side and the bell sounded signaling the end of the fight, but that didn't stop him from biting my ankle and sweeping my legs out from under me with his arm. I fell hard. His face became contorted with pleasure. I stood back up and punched his nose hearing another crack.

He attempted to lash out but he couldn't because of the 6 white coats it took to hold him back. I snickered and he snarled spitting out blood.

" I'll get you next time."

" I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly I saw Jeb's face pushing through the crowd of white coats.

"Maximum!" he shouted. I tried to escape but he caught my shoulder, I turned to see him looking at me tenderly.

Guess who walked jealously behind him.

Yup. You guessed it. Ari.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I've been busy so I couldn't up date. No title suggestions and only 1 review. Tisk Tisk. But thank you for the review BeautifulInsanity13. Well I need two more reviews before I post the third chapter.

Read on.

stellergazeller

Gazzy POV

"I'm hungry. We've been flying for hours. I wish I had Max's super speed. I hope she is OK. What do you think they're doing to her? What if she escaped and she's looking for us righ…"

I clamped my hand over her mouth mid sentence.

"mmm hmm bmm mmm" Nudge kept trying to talk. Then she paused.

" Hey Nudge!" I screamed " You licked my hand!" She licked my hand!

"So? You put your hand over my mouth."

"You were talking me to death!"

"You could have politely said, 'Nudge could you please stop talking' how hard is that?"

"Fine. Shut your motor mouth up!"

" Well at least…"

"Guys! Stop fighting! Just because Max isn't here doesn't mean we can fall apart! How do you expect to rescue her like this? So every one just shut up!"

We all fell silent, and Fang shot up ahead. That was the longest most emotional speech I've ever heard Fang make. Iggy swooped over to Angel.

Iggy POV

" Get anything from him?" I whispered and nodded in the direction I thought I heard Fang go in.

She her face distorted trying to hide her tears. It didn't work because I heard her sniffle.

Angel POV

"Get anything from him?" Iggy asked nodding toward where Fang used to be.

I shook my head "No" I sniffled remembering that he was blind. I did my best to hide my tears but Iggy must have heard because he said,

"Don't worry Angel. We'll get her."

" But what if we don't?"

"Don't think that way Ange. We'll get her, I know we will. We won't let them keep her. I would hug you but, a) I don't know where you are and b) I don't think it's possible to stay in they air while you hug some one."

I giggled.

Iggy looked satisfied.

Max POV

Ari glared at me. I glared back.

"Maximum Ride. I've missed you. Follow me." Jeb said gesturing toward a door. I hesitantly followed.

We walked into a room and Jeb closed the door in Ari's face leaving him in the hall.

"Max , I have many questions but first thing first. Why did you blow up Intex ? It only convinced the director more that you're a failure."

"So." I said momentarily stealing Fang's trick of showing no emotion.

"Max , they want to test you more then pit you up against Max 2 again. Max if you fail you will be deemed a failure and terminated.

A/N: Hee Hee I left you hanging. Remember 2 reviews for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it seems there has been a demand for more. Thanks to ****SilverEmber282 x2, CheshireMax, BeautifulInsanity13, for a total of 4 reviews for that chapter. I'll update if you read and give me 4 more reviews. Deal? Cool.**

**Read on.**

**stellergazeller**

Chapter 3

Fang POV

The flock is falling apart. There is constant arguing. I have a much greater respect for what Max has to put up with. I miss her a lot even though I won't admit it to the flock. We have to get her back or I'll never forgive myself. I still don't know how I let them take her. We were all glad to be back together, when our campsite was stormed by erases and Max and only Max was taken. The erasers didn't want to kill us just make sure they got away with Max. Or at least that's what Angel said.

We decided to land for dinner, or rather Ig flew over and said,

" We're hungry so we're going to land whether you come or not."

I followed but stayed silent and immediately separated myself from the group when we landed.

Angel was first to notice my presence but didn't acknowledge it. When Ig was done cooking she inched closer to me slowly as though I was a wild animal. She tugged my shirt hem so I knelt down and she said,

" I know you're mad and worried and upset and all, but will you come eat? You don't have to say anything." She paused reading my mind, I blocked out everything except two letters" OK"

"Yeah! Nudge was worried, she'll be happier if you're over there."

She pulled me by the shirt over to the fire.

I sat down and Angel brought me a plate of perfectly cooked hot dogs. ( A/N: Eww do you know what's in hot dogs?) I took a bite a thanked her silently.

Max POV

"Terminated!" I screeched.

" Yes Max. That's why you're here. To train to keep you from being terminated. Please Max cooperate. I can't stand the thought of loosing you. Just say you'll train."

"Me cooperate with you? Your kidding right?"

"No."

"Thanks for the offer but, I'm good. If you could show me the way out I need to find my flock." I stated standing up.

"Max, you're not going any where. It doesn't work like that. You're staying here whether you like it or not. You may choose to win or loose the fight but I beg you to win."

"Jeb, do you really think I plan to stay here long enough for that?"

" Yes."

" Why?"

" Because you won't be able to escape."

" And why is that?'

" Because."

The loud speaker came on. " Ready on the maze."

Oh joy. The maze.

Nudge POV

I watched as Angel slowly tugged Fang over to the fire. He wasn't looking that sad. I wonder if Angel _asked _him to, 'cause she new I was worried.

Fang sat down and Angel gave him a plate of hot dogs and he took a bite and nodded thanking her.

She walked away and Angel came and sat next to me.

_What was he thinking about?_

_Max, before he realized I was reading his mind. _I could hear Angel talking but her mouth didn't move.

_Ange, why is your voice in my head?_

_I don't know. Maybe you got a new power._

_Or maybe you did._

_I hope it's you._

_Why?_

_I don't know._

_G'night Nudge._

_Night Ange._

She fell asleep almost instantly.

My last thought before I went to sleep was of Max before she got taken.

**So?? How was it? I'm still trying to decide who to give the power to so… any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took some because I didn't know where I was going. I got it now. Thanks to ****angelz on edge, Anna, BeautifulInsanity13, booknut, CheshireMax, Katie-3llen. Wow. That's 5 reviews. Not bad. I am greedy and never satisfied so 6 more for the next chapter.**

**I keep forgetting this.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the usual.**

**Read on.**

**stellergazeller**

Chapter 4

Max POV

I was back in my cage. But, hey, at least I was in a large dog crate and not in my usual medium. Does that mean I'm more important?

_**Yes it does Maximum. **_

_Ah my friend the voice was back._

_**I never went anywhere Maximum. I'm in your head. Remember?**_

_Whatever'. What were you doing while you were silent?_

_**Studying your innermost thoughts and memories.**_

_You were doing __**WHAT**_

_**I already told you. I was studying your innermost thoughts and memories.**_

_Why were you doing that?_

_**So I could better understand you.**_

_What did you find? _I didn't even know what my innermost thoughts were.

_**Shouldn't you already know?**_

_Never mind. _I knew I wouldn't win this fight.

The voice remained silent.

All that day I had been running the maze and fighting erasers always contemplating what Jeb had said. They thought I had messed up, OK, but termination?

_**Yes Maximum, they think your too distracted by the flock. They'll replace you, with Max 2 who doesn't care about the flock to save the world. They can't have you running around if they deem you a failure. Also if you are terminated, the flock will go with you.**_

_What? _(That seems to be my favorite word lately) _Why bring down the flock because of me?_

_**Max the flock was made to help you but if they distract you so you fail and are terminated, they will have now further purpose.**_

_How do you know this?_

_**None of your beeswax. **_

The voice sounded like it was five.

_**I am not five!**_

_You still sound five._

I heard the voice sigh._** Maximum just focus on training and the fight. **_

_Fine._

A white coat approached and I knew the torture was to continue.

Angel POV

I woke up and looked around to see Fang on watch. I decided to see what he was thinking about while he still thought I was asleep.

There was nothing in his head.

_Good morning Angel. _

I sighed. Fang was triumphant again. I walked over to Fang and sat down next to him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we? How long till we reach the school?"

" Don't know."

"When can we eat?"

"When the others are up."

"Can I wake them up?"

"Sure."

"How should I?"

" Be creative." I saw Fangs lips curl up into a small smile.

I giggled and walked over to Nudge and tried to see if I could wake her up telepathically.

I reached out with my mind and said, _Wake up Nudge. Wake up._

She slowly roused. It worked!

"Morning Ange." She mumbled.

Next Gazzy.

I tried again with my mind, but it didn't work on him or Iggy. So I just shook them awake. They (Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy) slowly processed over to Fang.

" There now can we eat?"

" Sure Ange. Let's find a town."

We took off and looked for one.

I could tell there was still some tension between Fang and Iggy.

Nudge spotted a McDonalds and we landed in the woods out back.

We took a vote on whether to eat inside or dumpster dive. Fang and Iggy didn't want to go inside but Nudge, Gazzy, and I out voted them so we went in.

Fang POV

We walked into the McDonalds, but before we did I told the younger kids I didn't have much money so we couldn't go hog wild.

"Couldn't Angel just _ask _them to give us food?"

"You mean steal food Nudge? No. We aren't that desperate" I added silently ' yet ' to the end of that.

"Ok." She sighed.

We walked into the McDonalds and Iggy went up and ordered " Two Big Macs, a fish fillet, two large French fries, and three Mcflurries." A total of $10. 67.

Gazzy ordered " Three double cheese burgers, three large fries, and two large cokes." Total of $8.43.

Nudge asked for, " Four cheese burgers without the meat (she's a vegetarian when she can be) a large fries, and two slushies." The worker looked confused when she said cheeseburger no meat but gave it to her. Cost $9.82.

Angel stepped up next and got, " Two 10 piece crispy strip meals, five large fries, a 6 piece Mcnuggets (for Total), and a happy meal." $14.69.

I ordered, " Three hamburgers, four large fries, a crispy strips meal, and a large coke."

$9.34.

I paid a total of $52.95. I had $26.05 left so we had to find money or Max fast.

I went and sat down with the rest of the flock.

"So where are we?" Gazzy whispered.

" Based on what I herd people think, we're in southern Colorado." Angel whispered.

" That's another day's flight from Death Valley. We'll need tonight and go get Max tomorrow." I said.

" Fang, what's your plan for getting Max out?" Nudge asked

" Let's discuss this later." I answered seeing as we were in a McDonald's in some random town in CO.

We finished and headed back out into the woods out back and took off.

_We're coming Max._

**A/N So? What did you think? R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you like it! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the Max Ride world, characters or anything else.**

**Read on.**

**stellergazeller**

Chapter 5

Max POV

They brought out the next eraser and I knew I was in for it. It was Ari and he was madder than ever. Why I have no idea and really don't care as long as he doesn't kill me.

The bell rang and Ari wasted no time lunged out and I dodged it. I took off into the air 'cause I knew I had a better shot at beating him in the air. I got no more that five feet of the ground when I was electrocuted. It seemed to be coming from the chip. Oh great. I fell to the ground, and there was Ari's face looming over me, grinning evilly.

"Hi ya Max. You seem a little down. Do …" He didn't get any farther because I kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over.

I jumped up and puncher his nose and I heard a crack. Ari was really mad now so I launched a roundhouse kick landing where I had kicked him before. Ari was going down and he knew it so he took his claws and created a foot long gash across my stomach.

He lay on the ground and I was going there soon, but someone caught me. I turned to see Jeb's face before I passed out smiling.

I woke up not in my dog crate but in a room on a real bed. Where was I? I heard a knock at the door and turned to see Jeb creeping in.

"Max good your awake. No let me see your wound,"

I acted like I was going to let him but just before he could I punched him in the nose, jumped out of the bed and ran. Ever time I moved my stomach throbbed, but not once did I stop or look back.

I reached the door, opened it, and took off into the sky. Once again, I didn't get very far before I was shocked again. I turned to see Jeb, bloody nose, holding a remote pushing a big button. When his finger left the button the pain stopped. That was the source of my pain.

I tried to continue on but he pushed the button and I couldn't move. I tried to move and keep going but all I could do was flap my wings to stay air borne. Slowly I began to fly back toward Jeb and when I reached the door he grabbed me and brought me back inside and locked the door with a small silver key that he put back into his pocket with the remote. I made a mental note of the location, for future reference.

He sat me down and looked at me with a pained expression on his face, he began to speak.

"Maximum, I hate doing that so don't make me. I told you that you wouldn't be able to escape and that is why. Probably wondering where you are and why you are here. You are at a disclosed location that even I don't know. I brought you here to train you. I'm doing this for your own good so just cooperate."

"I told you last time. I won't cooperate with you. Not now and not ever." I sneered into Jeb's face.

"You have no choice you may choose to cooperate on your own or I will be forced to make you. "

"Fine you get your way." I said. Silently I added 'for now', because I was already hacking my escape plan.

_**Maximum, don't go overboard. It's all for your own good.**_

_Whose side are you on?_

_**I am on your side; I'm trying to help you because you will be forced to fight so why not win?**_

_I'll win without his help or yours! Besides, I don't plan to hang around that long._

_**And how do you plan to do that? **_

_I made a mental note of where he kept the key and remote. I'll make him trust me then I'll snatch the key and remote and escape._

_**How will you get the key?**_

_I'm still working out the fine details. Any ideas?_

_**Well maybe just a few…**_

Gazzy POV

We flew off into the sunset. How beautiful it was, and how ironic because we were heading to the least beautiful place in the world. The School.

Fang said we were almost to Death Valley. Maybe another half an hour and we would rest a few miles from it. Then go free Max in the morning.

Then once again we would be back together and that was how we would stay. _Together forever._

**A/N I know that's a short chapter but I decided that was a good way to end that on. Hope you are left in suspence!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the (2 () reviews. I won't rant about random stuff and will get right to the story. Although, I need more than 2 reviews for next time. Did you guys lose interest or something? Please tell me if you start hating the story! It's starting to get good (Hoping)!**

**Read on **

** stellergazeller**

Chapter 6

Fang POV

We crouched low to the ground. Dressed in black from head to toe. This was the day we'd free Max.

I had told Nudge to keep quiet and Gazzy to keep his famous but in no way popular occurrences.

We were inside the school crouching behind anything we could find in the corridor. Just the smell of the place was just about killing me.

I signaled to Angel to scan for any unwelcome minds and she signaled back "all clear".

I crept forward slowly at first but then I half ran half walked down the hall, ducking as I passed each glass opening in the doors.

The flock followed and we found the computers and with Nudge's help logged in. She typed Max's chip number into the locator; Ange got it from some person's head. Strangely it didn't show up as at the school, but in the Rocky Mountains in Utah.

Why was she there? Oh well we'd go get her. I printed out the map and we crept back out side the school, but we ended up in the middle of an eraser training ground, Oops.

The pack of erasers saw us and we assumed fighting stances.

"Stop! A familiar voice commanded. " Let's see, what do we have here? A rescue attempt? Well I hate to be the one to break it to ya Fangy but Max isn't here. We have orders not to harm her, but we're free to rip you to shreds." Ari seemed very pleased by this thought.

"UAA!" (up and away) I called. The younger ones, and Iggy, took of without needing to be told twice

I leapt up following them. Ari followed but sadly the other ones were the old versions and couldn't join us.

Ari lunged at me and I dodged it by flying down.

"Ig, take them and go!" He hesitated. "GO!" With that he flew off with Total in one arm and Nudge, Ange, and Gazzy right behind him.

Angel momentarily entered my minds " Meet us at Lake Mead."

"OK now GO!" I had lost Max and I wasn't going to lose another flock member.

Ari landed a punch in my stomach bringing me back to reality, I lashed out with a kick in his face. His nose began to bleed. He howled in pain clutching his cheek and momentarily forgot to flap so I kicked his neck I heard a crack and again lost altitude. He managed to catch him self-10 feet from the ground.

I flew down and landed on his shoulders pushing him down to the ground. I swooped up just before he hit the ground leaving him no escape.

I flew off to the flock and Lake Mead and began to think of how we would get out from where ever in Utah.

Max POV

Jeb had put me back in my room, but I still could move freely about the house. I studied it closely without being obvious. I noted escape routes, possible weak spots in the walls and anything I could use.

_So voice when, do I put our plan into action?_

_**When ever you can gain Jeb's trust.**_

_How long do you think that will take?_

_**That's up to you.**_

Oh great. Another unclear and unhelpful instruction.

_What does that mean?_

_**Whatever you take it to mean.**_

I dropped the subject. _So after I obtain the key, what do I do?_

_**Well…**_

Jeb entering my room interrupted my conversation with the voice.

"Maximum, it's time to begin your training. Don't try anything funny. Or I will be forced to make you obey." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Fine. It's not like I have any better choice. Anyway," I said pretending to sob, " I don't think my flock is coming. But, I don't see why they'd give up on me, I wouldn't give up on them."

Jeb slowly approached. He really thought I was upset! Phase one had begun.

"Max, by moving you from the school we had hoped they won't find you. Max your destiny is upon you. Don't let them distract you."

"Ok, I guess it's about time to think about that, but I don't know what I'll do without them."

"Max let's start training, it'll help clear your mind."

"Alright."

I followed Jeb down to the basement and training area.

"I thought we'd start with some sparring,"

"Ok."

We both took our places at either ends of the mat.

_**Max, if you can knock him out you can steal the key and remote.**_

_I'll try._

"3,2,1 GO!" He counted off.

I circled then swept my leg knocking him to the ground but he wasn't out yet. He sprang up through the pain and attempted to knock me down. He failed and I sent him back to the ground. This time he was out for the count.

I crept down and took the key and remote from his pocket.

_**Well-done Maximum.**_

_Do I go now?_

_**No. Hide the remote and key somewhere **__**SAFE**__**. Then get them later. Hurry he may come to sooner than you think.**_

I ran trying to think where to put them.

_Any ideas?_

_**There is a box in your closet behind the coats on the top left corner of the shelf. Put it there. Jeb put that box up there and filled it with memories he didn't want to think about. He won't look there.**_

I dashed up and hid them and then ran back to wake Jeb up.

I shook him gently quietly say his name. Then I shook him more roughly and said his name louder and he woke up.

"Jeb!" I pretended to have been worried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright Max. I'm fine. Now you beat me easily with your strength but can you beat something that out weighs you and is stronger than you?"

Right on cue a creature covered in thick, black, matted, dirty fur covering its body. I didn't know what to say. Except, _What is that?_

_** That Max is a briar. They are part human, 89, part gorilla, 10, and 1 avian. They are smart, strong, fast, and sadly can fly. Although they can't fly well which might come in handy.**_

I circled the briarcontemplated what to do.

_**Get him to run past you. It's a trick matadors use to gauge the bull's strength and in your case also speed.**_

I made the briar run past me and I could tell I was in for it. I estimated the briar was at least twice as strong as I was and ran about 50 mph. Oh great.

**He he. I left you hanging. The third book has come out and if things change that don't make sense with the new story it's still after MR: SOF.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry I haven't updated, but you guys haven't reviewed! I know it's been like a month so really sorry. I put up two new Star Wars called Between times and What if… so please read and review!

**Read on.**

**stellergazeller**

Chapter 7

Nudge POV

I'm not sure what's going on yet but Ange and I can like talk in each other's heads. It's pretty cool.

_Ange, we should tell Fang._

_Yah, your right._

_I'll go tell him._

I flew over to Fang.

"What's up Nudge?"

"Well I'm not sure what it is but I think me and Ange (intentional misuse) got a new power."

"What is it?"

"We can like talk in each other's heads. Or she can talk in mine and then read my mind for my response. Don't you think that'll be useful?"

"That's great Nudge, you guys can communicate telepathically."

"So, where are we? How long till we can bust Max out?"

"Well," Fang said glancing down at the map, " we're right here," he said pointing, " and Max is here."

"That's kinda close!"

"About 10 miles. We'll stop and set up camp about 1/2 a mile away from her. We'll see if Ange can get anything from Max or relay a message. Then we'll come up with our plan." I blinked. 1. That was the most I've ever heard Fang say and 2. He didn't have a plan yet! Max always had a plan or at least she never admitted it if she didn't.

We continued to fly in silence until Fang said, "The house is down there," pointing. "Ange are you getting anything from Max?"

She concentrated, "Yah, kinda but just barely."

"Let's fly down closer."

"Now I got her for sure."

Angel POV

"Now I got her for sure." I said, " She's talking to the voice."

(In Angel's mind)

_Max: So when do I break out?_

_Voice: Well Angel is listening as they fly overhead._

_Angel! Can you hear me?_

_Yeah Max, we're gonna get you out of there_

_Ange tell Fang I've got the key and he just has to say when._

I relayed the message.

_He says when does whoever's there go to sleep?_

_Jeb goes to sleep at about 11._

_How about midnight, but make sure he's sleeping. Fly down the cliff, there's a town 3 miles from here. Meet us out behind the Sunoco._

_Cool, Sounds like a plan._

_Good luck and be careful Max!_

_See ya Ange I will be._

Max POV

_See ya Ange I will be._

They were coming! I didn't know if I could wait till midnight to throw my arms around the flock. My flock. But I knew I would have to.

I rubbed my throbbing arm. That briar had really had really done a number on me.

_How many briars are there?_

_Hard to say but many. They plan to replace erasers with them._

_What!_

_Well did you expect them to keep the old models forever? Briars are strong, fast, and fairly smart and tests have shown briars' life spans are twice that of erasers._

I thought back to when that eraser had carried me off in New York and how lucky we had been with its expiration date, if that had been a briar I might have been dead.

_Don't worry you'll find a weakness in time._

_Once I escape what should I do with the remote?_

_Destroy it._

_Do they have more?_

_No._

_Can they make more?_

_Maybe._

Now the voice sounded like Fang with his one-word answers.

The clock struck 7. 5 hours left.

Jeb knocked before entering my room. I decided to make him trust me.

"Maximum, I know this all may see unclear to you but I want you to understand I'm doing this because I care."

I resisted the urge to either roll my eyes or slap him or both.

"I know," I said, " I have been disrespectful but I'm really thankful."

He smiled. " Thank you for understanding." He was buying this like a mad shopper.

" I need to start mental training with you."

He had me close my eyes and envision different things.

"All right that's enough for tonight. Get some sleep."

I checked the clock. 9:30 only 2 1/2 hours left.

I thought back to what he'd said, " Envision a box. Inside the box is your full potential, now open it." Did he think I had another power? I was going to find out.

Once again I sat down cross-legged on the bed and closed my eyes.

I focused on everything and at the same time nothing.

_Try focusing on the flock and escaping._

The sound of the voice made me jump.

I thought of Nudge my little motor mouth. Gazzy my little trooper. Angel my baby. Iggy my not so little pyro. And Fang my second in command and best friend. The thought of seeing them again made me so happy it made me hungry for some reason.

Suddenly I was in the kitchen. What happened?

I thought of my room and I was there! I had a new power!

_It's called teleportation Max._

This could come in handy.

I decided to take as much as I could from the kitchen so I grabbed my backpack and teleported there. I quietly took all I could that Jeb wouldn't notice if he came in for a midnight snack.

I took things bread, chips, and water bottles. I teleported back to my room and stashed my bag and contemplated what to do for the next 1 hours till midnight.

_Well you could focus on saving the world for once._

I groaned._ Not that again._

_Max you can't ignore your destiny and pretend its never going to catch up with you._

_Yes I can._

_Now who's five._

_Well at least you know I'm 14._

_Nearly 15._

_What?! When?!_

_Tomorrow._

Now I couldn't wait to get out of here even more.

I decided to pass the time reading. On the bookshelf there was a copy of Maximum Ride so I decided to see how accurate it is.

It was pretty accurate so accurate it was scary. But now wasn't the time for book club it was 11:55. Time to blow this joint.

I crept out of my room and was about to unlock the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Maximum your not going any where." He fumbled in his pocket for the remote. " What the-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw the remote in my hand.

"How'd you… Where'd you… When'd you…"

"To late Jeb." I said and teleported out of the house. The look of mixed confusion and astonishment was priceless. I landed on the edge of town and ran the rest of the way to the Sunoco and to my flock.

I might have to save world but I'll always have the flock on my side, and as far as I'm concerned we're invincible.


	8. AN: Sorry

Hey all,

So. This story is over. I wrote it over a year ago and I honestly forgot about it until someone reviewed. There is no future for this story, so sorry to any one who was waiting for an update.

Thanks,

vamps


End file.
